EliotHardison moments
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Well, just what the title says. A compilation of moments between Eliot Spencer and Alec Hardison based one some scenes from the show. M/M. Rated M for a reason. Or two.
1. The Order 23 Job

**I was re-watching the show when I decided that I wanted to write a little _Eliot/Hardison_ fic. So this is a compilation about moments that are based on different moment that they had during the show. Basically they are going to be long drabbles. Sometimes they might even be one-shots.**

**This chapter is for Wakko, who always has my back and tells me to slow down when I start telling him my ideas one after another and because he also helps me a lot on putting every idea in place and to deepen in the background stories for my fics.**

* * *

**The Order 23 Job:**

"You okay baby?" Hardison asked as they stepped in his apartment.

"Why?" Eliot questioned back as he went to the kitchen and pulled out an orange soda and a beer for himself before sitting down on the sofa

"You've been quiet. Too quiet." The black man said, sitting next and cuddling up next to him. "What did you talk with the Marshal at the morgue?"

"Remember that kid that was at the counter with his father?" The hitter asked, his hand in Alec's head.

"Broken arm's one?"

"Yeah. His father beat him up. I asked Bob to keep an eye on him for me." He explained. "I'm sorry I was so jumpy. I just… I can't stand when people takes advantage of their superior physical condition to hurt other people."

"Baby? Isn't that what you do?" Hardison asked.

"I never hit anyone who didn't deserve it. At least not since I met you guys." He replied, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I know." He snuggled even closer and put his hand over Eliot's chest, which was covered by one of his endless wife beaters. Sometimes, Hardison just asked himself how many of those Eliot had.

Eliot was so strong, so manly; even if he was the smallest of the three guys in the crew that fact didn't seem to bother him any. Just like the thought of having to fight guys who were almost twenty centimetres taller than didn't scare him off.

If he had too choose something he loved form Eliot's body besides the obvious parts, the first would be, of course, his blue eyes, so different from his brown ones. Second would be his hair. Eliot's hair was long and smooth, perfect for grabbing and tugging and threading fingers and playing. Third? That would be his arms. They were so muscular. He felt safe when Eliot hugged him, when both arms were wrapped around him.

That's why he wanted him to wear the smaller sized shirt. Because then he could see his arms, the fabric wrapped nice and tight around them. That's why he had put a fight about it. And yet he didn't succeed.

And of course, Eliot looked also hot in the other one. Hell, that man _always_ looked hot. He could be covered in mud and he would still be hot.

"What ya thinking?" The hitter asked when he realised that Alec hadn't said anything and that usually, if not always, meant that something was running through his head.

"What?" He mumbled.

"You haven't said anything for the last ten minutes. So, what are you thinking?" He repeated, a playful tone in his voice.

"'Bout how hot you are." He replied and Eliot chuckled before he kissed him on the lips.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Wanted you to use the smaller shirt so you could show off your arms." The hacker replied as he climbed up at his lap.

"Kinky."

"Can't help it. You just look so hot in uniforms, you know? Or in a suit. Or just wearing your shirts." Hardison said and massaged the strong shoulders. "How did you know?"

"What?"

"The kid. How did you know that his father beat him?" He tilted his head to one side, waiting for an answer. "Did your father…?"

"My father? No. Never." He said and stood up, carrying his boyfriend to the dorm. "He looked around like he was trying to get to somewhere. He had bruises in his neck and cheek and those weren't for falling of a skateboard. His father didn't seem too preoccupied. The receptionist knew them." He listed as he let themselves fall onto the bed, he in top of Alec.

"That's you weren't listening to me." He said and Eliot nodded.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I was just teasing you anyway." He grinned and Eliot kissed him again. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Sure darlin'. Just change your clothes." The blue-eyed man said as he stood up and stripped down to his boxers.

Once inside the bed, Alec found his way into getting wrapped by those arms he liked so much. And, of course, as always, he felt safe. Despite what everyone thought, Eliot was quite a cuddler. He was touchy.

Hardison had never asked why, but he could guess that it was because Eliot had actually longed to be in a relationship were he didn't have to hide about what he did for living, what he used to do for living. He could imagine that people like Eliot, people that was always on the run, that hurt and got hurt for living weren't used to nice, harmless, warm touch and that when they had it, they wanted it. They craved it.

"El?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"I love you." Eliot didn't reply.

He never did.

But Hardison knew.

He could see it everyday: when he woke up, drooling on Eliot's chest, the hitter would be just lying there, caressing his back, or his scalp, even if the drooling fact freaked him out, he would stay there, still, so he wouldn't wake Hardison up. Or when they were alone after a con. If it had been a really technological one he would make a nice yet light dinner for him, put him to bed and Eliot would be just next to him, reading some book or some cooking review. If it had been the other way around and it had been a really physical job and Eliot was the one who was tired and/or in pain and felt like sleeping more than just 90 minutes, he would let Alec take care of him, he would show weakness to him.

And that meant a lot for the Afro-American male. More than any word the hitter might could have ever said.

Sometimes ever _during_ the con, if they were alone and Hardison was freaking out about something, a firewall, a system or whatever he couldn't hack, Eliot would just walk behind him, wrap his arms (his very strong arms) around his waist, tuck his chin on his shoulder and he would immediately melt, relax. Spencer would then press a kiss in his neck and mumble something gentle to him.

Yes, He loved that man, he thought as he pressed himself more against the white male. And he loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around him like a shield.

And he would get him to wear the small size shirt next time.

Yes he would.

* * *

**This is all for now. Next chapter is going to be... Check out tomorrow to discover it! BY the way, any _Eliot/Hardison moment_ that you might like, just review it or send me a PM.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**P.S: I'm sorry for the mistakes, it's quite late over here in Spain and English is not my first language as you might have already noticed.**


	2. The Fairy Godparents Job

**The Fairy Godparents Job. I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Hardison smirked when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the sofa, still in the Coach Brewer tracksuit. He had his arms on the backseat, head resting on it and eyes closed. He walked up at him, not even trying to be silent; he knew that Eliot would know that he was approaching anyway. Once in front of him he sat in his lap, setting his hands in the broad shoulders. He smiled when Eliot smirked, not even bothering to open his eyes or to change his position.

"What are you doing?" The hitter asked.

He didn't reply; he just stroked the strong neck with his very agile fingers.

"I seem to remember that a couple of days a go you implied I was a virgin..." He said.

"Didn't imply it." Eliot interrupted, finally looking at him.

"And I also seem to remember that you fucked me just the day before you said that." He finished.

"Did I?" Blue eyes shinned mischievously.

"Uh-huh. In you bathroom. Don't you remember?" Alec asked back.

Spencer cocked his head, as if thinking. "No. Probably because you were rambling about how you were going to get a new something for your laptop." He teased. "Pink looks good on you." He teased, smirking and moving to the clothes that were resting on one of the chairs.

"Pink looks…? Pink looks good on me? Excuse me, but I would love to see you wearing pink." Hardison said, folding his arms and frowning at him. "See how manly you good in pink."

"Oh c'mon. You know I look manly in anything. Pink included." Eliot shot back, bringing his hands down to his partner's hips.

Hardison growled at him at that because he was damn right and the smaller man grinned when he realised that he had just won that argument.

"Hey El-baby." Hardison suddenly said, his tone not playful anymore.

"Yeah?"

"You know, the other day, the first day of the con, when you came back and we were talking about the guy that wanted to kill Fowler you said… you said 'you didn't need to come home and do all this crap.'"

"What about it?" Oh. He knew what. Of course he did. He had said 'home'. That wasn't something he had ever said before, at least not in front of anyone, not even Hardison. But they were his home. Alec was his home.

"You said _home_." He stated.

"I know."

"You had never said _home_ before. I thought you didn't even see us as your friends." He said.

"C'mon darlin'. Y'all my friends. There's no way I could handle to spent more than thirty seconds with any of you if I didn't." He replied, smirking again.

"Not even me?"

"Specially you." He said as he brought him down to kiss him hard on the lips, nipping at them.

Hardison moaned into the kiss as he brought his hands up to untie Eliot's hair and tangled his hands in it. And then whimpered when his boyfriend made him rotate his hips.

"Eliot…" He whispered when they split.

"Yeah?" Raspy, sexy, voice.

"Still can't 'handle to spent more than thirty seconds with me'?" He asked.

"Hmm… Maybe." He replied as he licked his lips, tasting Hardison in them. "Just let me…" In a quick movement he had Alec between the sofa and his own body.

"What the hell man? You trying to give me a heart attack?" The black male exclaimed.

And his lips attacked Hardison's again. He grounded his hips to him, lips still attached. His hands were glued to his boyfriend's waist. Oh the other side, the hacker had his own hands on the abundant hair, tugging at it. His legs around the elder's waist, his heels pressing against Eliot's firm ass.

Their tongues duelled, Spencer dominating him and Hardison trying to at least try to win over his lover, but as always, he lost. Not that he really minded much. He loved the way Eliot manhandled him.

"Jesus Christ El…" He mumbled, breathing soundly when they split up.

"Yeah, I think I can manage to stay around you for more than thirty seconds." Eliot said, grounding his hips again and prompting a moan.

"That's good to know." He breathed out, smiling and untangling his hands from the long hair. "For real now, are we your friends? Or just another crew?"

Eliot smiled and kissed him again before replying. "You are more than just friends, Alec. You four are family. Especially you." Eliot was pulled down and Hardison nipped at his jaw before kissing him, letting the hitter wander into his mouth. Hell, it actually felt like he was raping his mouth.

And he loved it.

"Should we move this to bed?" Eliot asked.

"We go to bed. I'm tired. I don't like jumping off places." He said, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

"Yeah. I know you don't like it. You girly screams tell it." He teased as he stood up and pulled his boyfriend at his feet.

"My girly screams?" He repeated, following him to the bedroom.

"Yes darlin'. Your girly screams." He said as he stripped and put his pyjama before climbing onto the bed. Once the both of them where inside the bed, Eliot wrapped an arm around Alec, brought him closer to himself and kissed him again, softly, sweetly. "I love you, kid." He whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He replied as he settled down to sleep. "I'm still a virgin?" He asked mockingly.

"We'll put remedy to that." He chuckled. "If you are good, I might let you put your dick to use."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. But you gotta be good. And not say too much shit about geek stuff, ok?"

"I'll try to." He replied before he kissed him on the cheek and finally closed his eyes.

"Of course you'll try." Eliot muttered before he pressed his lips on his forehead and just stayed there, switching off the light and just listening the soft, warm, even breathing hitting his neck.


End file.
